


Death of a Hero

by Toss_A_Jules



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Plot Twists, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toss_A_Jules/pseuds/Toss_A_Jules
Summary: There's a twist ending I guess. The tags say it all.





	Death of a Hero

He started acting weird one day. For breakfast, instead of cereal, he started eating nuts and bolts. The way he referred to his friends was just a little bit off. He laughed mechanically, just a little too late.

Soon, the others realized he'd been replaced by a robot. No... He'd been a robot all along. But something happened overnight and now he didn't remember how to pose as a flesh and blood lifeform anymore.

They suspected his arch nemesis had something to do with it but that wasn't the case. It had been his best friend all along. His best friend who was also a robot.

Technology malfunctions, especially when infected by a virus and ever since his best friend went on that one mission and encountered a malicious computer, he hadn't been the same. He'd hidden it but that night, he'd snapped and finally, he corrupted his friend as well.

At first, the virus only changed them in little ways but eventually, it made them a danger to everyone around them. They had to be stopped.

Their friends and their arch nemesis banded together to bring them down. At first they tried to rid them of the virus but they couldn't no matter how hard they tried. They had no choice but to kill them.

After their deaths, their arch nemesis revealed that he was the one who created them. When they started to go against their programming, he wanted them shut down but they became too powerful for him to stop on his own, or even with the help of two of his other robotic creations.

Despite being robots, they had been beloved by their friends and they held a funeral. They were given a proper burial. Their tombstones read:

Here lies Sonic Maurice Hedgehog

Here lies Miles "Tails" Prower


End file.
